<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Couples’ Cosplay by Arun_DarkSaiyan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295880">Couples’ Cosplay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan'>Arun_DarkSaiyan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy, RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cosplay, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, F/F, F/M, Shipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arun_DarkSaiyan/pseuds/Arun_DarkSaiyan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cute drabbles of my favourite ships cosplaying together, from the worlds of RWBY and Final Fantasy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Ruby Rose, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Ladybug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: But I wanna be Batman!!!</p><p><b>Blake</b>: Ruby, for the last time, <em>I’m</em> Batman. You’re perfect for Superman; you both have powerful eyes, you’re both the symbol of hope and *<em>kisses her forehead</em>* you’re both adorable! *<em>beams</em>*</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>plays with her hair</em>* Yeah, but I wanna be Batman this time! He’s so cool, with fighting, his gadgets, his detective skills! *<em>blushing</em>* He’s just perfect!!!!</p><p><b>Blake</b>: He is, *<em>grins</em>* and he’s mine.</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: Blake please!!!!</p><p><b>Blake</b>: *<em>rolls eyes</em>* No.</p><p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: Secret weapon!!!! *<em>puppy eyes</em>*</p><p><b>Blake</b>: *<em>backs away slowly</em>* …Ruby</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>puppy eyes</em>*</p><p><b>Blake</b>: *<em>sighs</em>* ……..fine</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: YAY!!!!! Thanks Blakey! *<em>kisses her cheek</em>*</p><p><b>Blake</b>: *<em>blushing</em>* Curse you and those adorable puppy dog eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Freezerburn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_rachel">Weiss</span></b>: *<em>shouting</em>* Yang, are you ready yet? We have to be in the bulkhead in 5 minutes!</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>from the other room</em>* Just a sec, Ice Queen!</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>sighing</em>* I thought I told you to-</p><p>Weiss stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Yang wearing a top half of an orange gi, blue undershirt, orange mini skirt, long blue boots and blue hand wraps. A blush began to creep on Weiss’s face.</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>blushing</em>* W-w-wow, you look-</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>smirking</em>* Hot? Why thank you! *<em>flexes her arms</em>* I managed to find my dad’s old gi and it gave the idea to go as genderbent Goku!</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_rachel">Weiss</span></b>: *<em>still blushing</em>* ….uh huh.</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>smiling</em>* Well, no more standing around! C’mon Weiss, on to comic con!</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_rachel">Weiss</span></b>: *<em>staring at Yang as she walks</em>* Right..... behind you.</p><p>[On the bullhead]</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>hand on Weiss’s hand</em>* You nervous?</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>small smile</em>* A little bit. I’ve never been to a convention before. *<em>sighs</em>* If I’d have know that you I’m were gonna cosplay, I would’ve joined you.</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: Well…… I was saving this until we got to the convention, but *<em>pulls out a costume of Vegeta’s armour</em>* since you seem so keen.</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>gasps</em>* ….you got me a costume? And of Vegeta too?!</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>blushing and rubbing the back of her head</em>* Well I know that he’s your favourite character and since this our first convention together, I thought we could cosplay together too. What do you-</p><p>Before she could finish, Yang found herself wrapped in Weiss’s arms in a loving hug.</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>peppering Yang with kisses</em>* I love it! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>deep red</em>* Well… I try.</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>letting go of Yang</em>* This is going to be the best convention ever!!</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>imagining Weiss in that tight blue jumpsuit</em>* Yeah it is. *<em>slight drool</em>*</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_rachel">Weiss</span></b>: *<em>confused</em>* What was that?</p><p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>squeaking</em>* Nothing! *<em>clears throat</em>* Anyway, I was thinking that if we want to make you look really good *<em>takes out a bottle of black hair dye</em>* We’re gonna have to go all out.</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Weiss</b></span>: *<em>eyes wide</em>* Yang no!</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>smirking</em>* Yang yes!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Royal Rose (with a side of Dragonslayer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="post-content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="body-text">
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang(dressed as Supergirl)</span></b>: Hey Ruby, you coming or what?</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>from the bedroom*</em> No! You can’t make me!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>sighs</em>* Come on, Ruby. You don’t look that bad.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: Yes I do!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: Ruby, if you don’t come out, I’m calling off the convention!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: NO, DON’T!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: Then come here!</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: …….fine.</p>
    <p>The bedroom door opens and out popped Ruby, dressed in a very revealing armoured costume and a heavily armoured gauntlet on her right arm. She folded her arms out of embarrassment.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>smirking</em>* Now that’s what I’m talking about! You looks great! *<em>thumbs up</em>*</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>blushing</em>* I look ridiculous! This belongs on a beach, not a battlefield!</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: Come on, Ruby. Witchblade is a damn good hero and I thought you like dark fantasy stuff?</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: I do, but… *<em>gestures at her costume</em>* this is a little much.</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: Hmmm….. well if you feel that strongly about it, I might have a solution. *<em>goes to the bedroom</em>* I got it! *<em>runs out the bedroom</em>* Tada!!!</p>
    <p>In her hands was a black, sleeveless jumpsuit.</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>smiling</em>* You can wear this under that armour of yours.</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: Hmmm. Well….. okay. *<em>smiling</em>* Thanks Yang.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>places hands on Ruby’s shoulder</em>* Don’t mention it, Rubes. Now hurry up and get dressed!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: *<em>salutes</em>* On it! *<em>races in and back out of the bedroom</em>*</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: *<em>low whistle</em>* Damn girl, you put The Flash to shame.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: *<em>determined grin</em>* All right, no more dilly dallying! Let’s go!</p>
    <p>[At the convention]</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Jaune(dressed as Green Lantern)</span></b>: Any idea where Yang and Ruby are?</p>
    <p><b>Noctis(dressed as Sasuke)</b>: Not sure. They said they were gonna meet us at-</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: Helloooo! *<em>waving</em>* Here we are!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: H-Hey guys!</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Jaune</b></span>/<b>Noctis</b>: *<em>blushing</em>* uhhhh…..</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Yang</span></b>: *<em>giggles</em>* Like my costume, Lover Boy? *<em>twirls</em>*</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Jaune</b></span>: *<em>slowly nods* </em>Uh Huh.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Yang</b></span>: Perfect. *<em>holds his hand</em>* Well come on then! I hear Geoff Johns is doing signings, better not keep him waiting.</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_monica">Jaune</span></b>: *<em>being dragged by Yang, smiling</em>*</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>waving</em>* See ya later, Yang! *<em>turns to Noctis</em>* So… *<em>blushing</em>* what do you think of my costume?</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: *<em>blushing</em>* You look amazing, especially the armour! Where did you get it?</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: *<em>fidgets her hands</em>* Actually… me and Yang handmade it ourselves.</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: Woah, really?</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>nods head</em>*</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: Awesome! You really do go all out.</p>
    <p><b><span class="npf_color_joey">Ruby</span></b>: *<em>blushing</em>* Well, I wanted our first convention together to be really special. So Yang helped me out.</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: Ruby, *<em>tussles her hair</em>* our convention together would’ve been special whether we cosplayed or not. What matters is that we’re here together. *<em>holds both her hands</em>* </p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: *<em>slightly smiling</em>* Really?</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: *<em>chuckles</em>* Really. *<em>kisses her forehead</em>* Now come on, they’re gonna be showing anime movies in Hall 3.</p>
    <p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Ruby</b></span>: *<em>excited</em>* Way ahead of you! *<em>zooms off</em>*</p>
    <p><b>Noctis</b>: *<em>sighs</em>* Hehe, she really is incredible.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>